Say When
by Catylystic
Summary: Ugh not good at these haha Max and fang are in a band. Iggy doesnt like Fang for what reason? Find out umm yeah just read it haha. :P R&R please xD may change to m but dont know. Rated for language


Hello all. So this story came to me when I was listening to the song "Say When" By The Fray hence the name of the story. So yeah I own nothing all of the chars belong to James Patterson. I know this type of thing has been done before but I like this idea. Its a band story. I don't know why I felt drawn to doing this but I couldn't help it ahaha. Its going to features some known songs and maybe unknown songs but what ever. I love this idea and so I am doing it. I would love it if you reviewed :) thank you

**I don't own any of these songs:**

**Dance Without You-Skylar Grey (This is a perfect song for max :D)**

**Always-Panic! At The Disco**

**Words I never said-Lupe fiasco Ft. Skylar Grey**

**Chapter one: Words I never said**

"It's so loud Inside my head With words that I should have said! As I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said I can't take back the words I never said" I felt carried away by the lyrics she started to sing. Her voice soft and sad yet full of meaning. I had to force myself not to look at her. I had to force myself not to cry at the words she sang out with incredible meaning. I kept tapping my foot to the beat of our newly formed song. As a new addition to the band I had to get used to the strange way they played. It was different then what I was used to. The words had actual meaning they werent just some heartless crap that most bands sing. It actually ment something to them. I let my heart flow into the words I spoke.

"**I really think the war on terror is a bunch of bullshit Just a poor excuse for you to use up all your bullets How much money does it take to really make a full clip 9/11 building 7 did they really pull it Uhh, And a bunch of other cover ups Your childs future was the first to go with budget cuts If you think that hurts then, wait here comes the uppercut The school was garbage in the first place, thats on the up and up Keep you at the bottom but tease you with the uppercrust You get it then they move you so you never keeping up enough If you turn on TV all you see's a bunch of "what the f-cks" Dude is dating so and so blabbering bout such and such And that aint Jersey Shore, homie thats the news And these the same people that supposed to be telling us the truth Limbaugh is a racist, Glenn Beck is a racist Gaza strip was getting bombed, Obama didn't say shit Thats why I aint vote for him, next one either I'ma part of the problem, my problem is I'm peaceful And I believe in the people.** " I could feel the stares of the other band mates burning holes into my back. I flinched slightly but kept up with what I was saying. These words just comming to me. They were not the words written on the paper I was handed. They were my own thoughts. I looked up at the glass keeping me from hearing what the producers and directors were saying. I closed my eyes and just let myself be carried away. Soon my verse ended and Maximum started the chorus with sadness and slight regret.

"It's so loud inside my head With words that I should have said! As I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said I can't take back the words I never said" I couldnt help but just be mezmorized by her voice. I felt my eyes sting with tears but I kept them at bay.

"**Now you can say it aint our fault if we never heard it But if we know better than we probably deserve it Jihad is not a holy war, wheres that in the worship? Murdering is not Islam! And you are not observant And you are not a muslim Israel don't take my side cause look how far you've pushed them Walk with me into the ghetto, this where all the Kush went Complain about the liquor store but what you drinking liquor for? Complain about the gloom but when'd you pick a broom up? Just listening to Pac aint gone make it stop A rebel in your thoughts, aint gon make it halt If you don't become an actor you'll never be a factor Pills with million side effects Take em when the pains felt Wash them down with Diet soda! Killin off your brain cells Crooked banks around the World Would gladly give a loan today So if you ever miss payment They can take your home away!" **I heard a gasp from behind me and i saw from the corner of my eye that Maximum had turned to look at me. I shruged slightly but closed my eyes again as she sang her chorus. Her voice perfect. Not a soprano but an alto though I know she can hit the high notes.

"It's so loud inside my head With words that I should have said! As I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said, never said I can't take back the words I never said " Her voice carrying me away. My Eyes still closed as a small instramental point took way in my headphones. My head bobing slightly as I started to really feel the music being played. I could feel the tension behind me as they all stared at eachother because of my change of the words. My voice came out slightly pained as I said the last verse.

"**I think that all the silence is worse than all the violence Fear is such a weak emotion thats why I despise it We scared of almost everything, afraid to even tell the truth So scared of what you think of me, I'm scared of even telling you Sometimes I'm like the only person I feel safe to tell it to I'm locked inside a cell in me, I know that there's a jail in you Consider this your bailing out, so take a breath, inhale a few My screams is finally getting free, my thoughts is finally yelling through" **Another gasp could be heard from behind me. I knew what the words I were saying ment. I was practicaly questioning the government. This song would never be on the radio. Though it could get at least two to three apperances on the radio before it was bound to be banned. Maximum soon finished the song with pure meaning. She closed her eyes as she said these last words.

"It's so loud Inside my head With words that I should have said! As I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said" I took the headphones off and instantly after the song was finished everyone but Maximum started screaming at me. My face clear of all emotion, eyes void of everything. I just looked at them without speaking letting them take their anger out on me as I was the base of it.

"You fucking idiot. What the fuck was that? You totaly messed with the lyrics. They were suppost to be about a relationship." Said the older male who I pressumed was Iggy. I just shruged and said this.

"It is if you think about it." I turned away and walked toward the door. "basicaly its about the relationship between us and the government. Its full of lies and decite... Just like any bad relationship with someone else." and with that I left. Leaving them to their own rants. The door cutting his retort off. I walked a bit away from the room and collapsed by the door. Finaly getting some air inside my body. I Havent done that in a long time. Havent poured my actual thoughts into any song or lyric. I dont know why i did with this group. Its not like its any different then any other of the bands I have been in... I just dont get it.

"Guys I will be right back" i heard more ranting and such but it was quickly cut off as the door was almost slammed shut. I straightened myself and leaned on the wall with my arms crossed and leg bent with its foot flat on the wall. I looked over and saw Maximum come towards me. She bore a tiny smile as she stopped infront of me. "Fang you did awesome back there..." She looked back and sighed. "Sorry about Iggy... He doesnt like it when people change the lyrics... He is just tempermental sometimes." I just shook my head and said barely audibly but just loud enough for her to hear.

"Its okay." She smiled and nodded.

"So how do you like the band?" Her gaze never leaving mine though my eyes were void of any emotion what so ever, same as my eyes. I sighed and replyed though the voice which came out was not one with much emotion. It sounded as if I was slightly bored.

"They are good. Awesome beats and lyrics." she nodded but waited for me to actually answer her. "I like it." she smiled again.

"Good. So does that mean your gonna give it a try? We still have two more songs to record. One is a song that you will have to sing it was written by Iggy and its not a girl singing song. Ha" She laughed slightly. "The other one was written by me and I want you to tell me what you think about it." I nodded.

"I guess I will give it a try. Iggy will be mad if I sing his song though wont he, Maximum?" She shook her head.

"Nah he will get over it.. And just call me Max, Maximum makes me feel weird haha." She laughed lightly again. I raised an eyebrow showing a slight emotion before hiding it again.

"Okay then." I pushed myself off the wall and began walking over to the door. I opened it and held it open for Max to enter. Her voice calming everyone in the room as I trailed in after her.

"Okay so he is going to do always and then I am going to do Dance without you alright?" Iggy started to protest but was cut off by Max's intense glare. He just nodded and got behind the drums. I looked at everyone shrugged and just walked to the mic stand. Put the headphones on and waited for the que to start. In barely a minute Nudge started to play the into to the song. I looked at the lyrics infront of me and decided to sing it in a different key then was intended and could practicaly feel the heat of Iggys glare on my back.

"**When the world gets too heavy Put it on my back I'll be your levy You are taking me apart Like bad glue On a get well card, It was always you Falling for me Now there's always time Calling for me I'm the light blinking at the end of the road Blink back to let me know, I'm a fly that's trapped In a web But I'm thinking that My spiders dead Lonely, lonely little life I could kick myself For thinking that I'm fine,** It **was always you Falling for me Now there's always time Calling for me I'm the light blinking at the end of the road Blink back to let me know, That I'm skin and bone Just a king and rusty throne Oh, the castle's under siege But the sign outside says leave me alone, It was always you Falling for me Now there's always time Calling for me I'm the light blinking at the end of the road Blink back to let me know (It was always you) Blink back to let me know (It was always you)"** When the song was finished I could feel stares at my back Angel came up to me like a little tiny thing from heaven and smiled.

"That was amazing" I smiled softly.

"Thank you." I turned and moved to the side to allow Max to step in. Iggy still glareing at me. Gazzy jumped to a different mic and started to beat box into it. I was instantly captivate.

"So serious, all the time I feel distress, I feel confide I cannot take your whispering, your whispering, I wanna dance without you I want just let me lose myself lose myself I wanna dance without you I want just let me lose myself lose myself for life Let me lose myself, So insecure, so uptight I break my neck, to be polite I cannot take your whispering, your whispering" Her voice was so enticing. I couldn't help but stare at her. The beat taking me off into an odd place. A place I felt comfertable place. "I wanna dance without you I want just let me lose myself lose myself I wanna dance without you I want just let me lose myself lose myself for life Let me lose myself, How can I make history, with your Choreography Take your hands off me, Take your hands off me Before I suffocate, I wanna dance without you I want just let me lose myself lose myself I wanna dance without you I want just let me lose myself lose myself for life Let me lose myself " Soon the song was finished. I continued to stare at her. She turned toward me and smiled almost shyly. "So what did you think?" I shook my head to wake myself up from what ever just happened. I smiled a half smile and nodded.

"Amazing."

(Okay I am sorry about the longness of this chapter but I just couldnt help myself haha. I hope you enjoyed it XP please review.)


End file.
